


God is a Woman

by pinkpillow19



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpillow19/pseuds/pinkpillow19
Summary: A/N: The Day Where Emma Swan realizes - God Is A Woman. Enjoy :)





	God is a Woman

Emma Swan was never one to argue with Ariana Grande. The singer's lyrics had always struck a chord with her and her newest hit was no different. Though Emma Swan had never, in the weeks the song had been out, truly known what God was a woman was all about until that fateful day.

Emma glanced around an empty office. Her father was off today and Regina was late for their meeting. She alternated between twirling her pen, balancing it on her face and chewing on the pen cap to pass her time. She had been playing Ariana Grande's newest cd and though she had initially jammed out like a rockstar to the new compilation of songs, it now served as only background music.

She glanced at the clock and sighed as the time read half an hour past her meeting time. She had another 3 hours of work and nothing to do. She let out a long sigh and pouted leaning her head back.

The first couple notes of the next song hit and Emma's body jolted to attention, her head rising, a smile forming on her face, she loved this song.

You, you love it how I move you

You love it how I touch you, my one

When all is said and done

You'll believe God is a woman

Just as the song was reaching its height her office door swung open, revealing the Mayor herself in running gear. Tight black leggings with mesh see-through sides hiking up to her ass, a fitted tank top that stretched every time the woman took a breath, clearly she was still cooling down. Her hair slightly a mess but still falling into perfection with every wave, her skin slightly flushed from the effort she had clearly been putting in until she landed at Miss Swan's door.

Emma was unaware of how her mouth hung open slightly as she took in Regina. She had never understood this song so well.

Yeah yeah…

God is a woman

Yeah yeah…

You'll believe GOD

God is a woman yeah…

When all is said and done

You'll believe god is a woman yeah.

The music faded out and Regina's eyes locked on Emma's as she blushed slightly under the attention.

Emma didn't mean to speak, but unfortunately for her, her mouth never seemed to listen to her brain.

"Wow." she sat there in awe and only seemed to come out of it when Regina waved her hands at Emma and moved forward.

The brunette had her eyebrows furrowed, certainly Emma was too young to have a stroke, wasn't she?

Regina leaned against the desk and put her wrist to Emma's forehead. Normal.

Emma glanced up, "What are you doing?"

Regina shook her head, "Trying to see if you were ill…" Regina watched Emma's eyes roam her body.

"Though I see you are perfectly fine…" Regina laughed lightly.

"Miss Swan, are you checking me out?"

Emma snapped out of it.

"What?" She closed her mouth so fast her teeth clinked.

Regina lightly moved some hair behind her ear in a dainty gesture. She glanced at the floor and Emma swore her heart was about to explode.

She would pledge allegiance to this woman, she would build and destroy whole worlds for her, just to be able to see her smile like that, the way she looked so much younger than she was when her face lit up. Like she was a teenager again.

Regina crossed her arms and looked up.

"I'm sorry I'm late for our budget meeting, I completely forgot..."

Emma noticed how Regina tried to change the subject but she had just realized that maybe this frustrating woman that she shared a son with and had become friends with, was really the one.

"Hey Regina?"

Regina paused. "Yes?"

Emma took a deep breath, "You're beautiful."

Regina's breath caught in her throat. She must be dehydrated.

"I'm sorry…" Her eyes were wide in shock as Emma stood.

"Will you…" Emma was trying to think about what to ask. It was too early for a marriage proposal…

Regina cocked her head to the side looking more than a little confused.

"Yes?"

Emma opened her heart, "I meant it. You're stunning. And I have wanted to be brave, for so long. Would you please, at least consider, going on a date with me."

"We can just get coffee… or…"Emma amended quickly.

Regina brought her hand up to her stomach feeling the butterflies and anxiety hit at the same time.

"Is this a joke?" She looked around to see if the town were pranking her. What was the date, was it April fools?

When she didn't find anyone she let her gaze wander back to Emma.

Emma flushed pink and ran a hand through her hair.

"I just thought I would ask… we can pretend this never happend…"

Regina shook her head, "No…"

Emma retreated further, "Gina I'm sorry…"

Regina raised her hand to silence Emma.

"No, I don't want to pretend this never happened. I would love to."

…

10 Years Later

Emma and Regina were cuddled in bed and Regina started to tease Emma.

"Tell me the story again."

Emma rolled her eyes, "It's embarrassing!"

Regina snuggled in closer, "But it got you me…"

Emma smiled and knew she couldn't deny her love anything,

"Yeah… it did. So Once Upon an afternoon in the Sheriff's Station…"

Regina's heart grew warm at the mention of the day.

"I realized that God must be a Woman..."

THE END


End file.
